


Closed Doors

by FireFaceOutlook



Category: One Piece
Genre: Happy Halloween!, Mention of Character Death, enjoy anyways!, not sure what else to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: Closed Doors: What's behind the door?  Why is it closed?Just a little Halloween drabble for everyone's favorite magician.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
> _A/N: This can be taken as part of the original OP universe or maybe modern AU. Your choice. Happy Halloween, everyone!_  
> 

Hawkins preferred to be fully immersed in his tarot cards when he used them. He wasn't very good at reading them yet, but he was determined to master the skill sooner rather than later. He often lost track of time when he did this particular activity, so when a loud clatter sounded over his head and he re-emerged into reality, it was rather late and the only light in the kitchen where he was were the candles lit on top of the table he sat at. His mother wasn't home yet, so the noise could only have come from his estranged father.

Hawkins' father had always been a distant figure, becoming even more so as the blond child grew older. The eight year old liked to pretend that he didn't notice that both of his parents had dark hair. As he sat his cards down and slid out of his chair to investigate, Hawkins pondered the source of the sound. As he traveled up the staircase, he concluded that it came from his father's office. He was never allowed in that room for some reason, but having a lack of curiosity for such boring mysteries – there likely was only a desk and chair in that room – Hawkins never attempted to break that rule.

Reaching the top of the stairs and immediately heading to the door of the office, Hawkins could hear a slight creaking coming from the general height of the ceiling. Stopping in front of the door, the child placed his hands on the chilled wood. Rising on his toes and leaning in, one maroon eye slid shut as he peered through the keyhole.

Dark pants and shoes came into view, swaying slowly in front of the door. Partially out of sight on the floor laid the chair to the desk at the back of the room.

Hawkins watched the body swing for a moment before backing away from the door. He slowly turned around and journeyed back downstairs to the kitchen. Climbing back into his seat, he looked down at his tarot cards, in the middle of which a ghastly skeleton in black robes beneath the Roman _XIII_ stared back.

He was still gazing at Death when his mother bustled in. She swept in like a breath of fresh air, sweeping his hair from his forehead to give him a loving kiss before depositing dinner from a nearby restaurant on the table.

“I'll go get your father,” she said. “Please clean up you cards.”

He moved almost mechanically, gathering up his tarot cards, with Death on top, as his mother went up the stairs. He stored his cards in his pockets and didn't react as his mother's scream pierced the night.


End file.
